Designers, manufacturers, and users of electronic computers and computing systems require reliable and efficient equipment for storage and retrieval of information in digital form. Conventional storage systems, such as magnetic disk drives, are typically utilized for this purpose and are well known in the art. However, the amount of information that is digitally stored continually increases, and designers and manufacturers of magnetic recording media work to increase the storage capacity of magnetic disks.
In conventional magnetic disk data/information storage, the data/information is stored in a continuous magnetic thin film overlying a substantially rigid, non-magnetic disk. Each bit of data/information is stored by magnetizing a small area of the thin magnetic film using a magnetic transducer (write head) that provides a sufficiently strong magnetic field to effect a selected alignment of the small area (magnetic grain) of the film. The magnetic moment, area, and location of the small area comprise a bit of binary information which must be precisely defined in order to allow a magnetic read head to retrieve the stored data/information.
Conventional thin-film type magnetic media, wherein a fine-grained polycrystalline magnetic alloy layer serves as the active recording layer, are generally classified as “longitudinal” or “perpendicular”, depending upon the orientation of the residual magnetization of the grains of the magnetic material.
Perpendicular recording media have been found to be superior to longitudinal media in achieving higher bit densities without experiencing the thermal stability limit associated with the latter (described in more detail below). In perpendicular magnetic recording media, residual magnetization is formed in a direction (“easy axis”) perpendicular to the surface of the magnetic medium, typically a layer of a magnetic material on a suitable substrate. Very high to ultra-high linear recording densities are obtainable by utilizing a “single-pole” magnetic transducer or “head” with such perpendicular magnetic media.
Efficient, high bit density recording utilizing a perpendicular magnetic medium typically requires interposition of a relatively thick (as compared with the magnetic recording layer), magnetically “soft” underlayer (“SUL”), i.e., a magnetic layer having a relatively low coercivity typically not greater than about 1 kOe, such as of a NiFe alloy (Permalloy), between a non-magnetic substrate, e.g., of glass, aluminum (Al) or an Al-based alloy, and a magnetically “hard” recording layer having relatively high coercivity, typically about 3-8 kOe, e.g., of a cobalt-based alloy (e.g., a Co—Cr alloy such as CoCrPtB) having perpendicular anisotropy. The magnetically soft underlayer serves to guide magnetic flux emanating from the head through the magnetically hard perpendicular recording layer.
A conventionally structured perpendicular recording system 10 with a perpendicularly oriented magnetic medium 1 and a magnetic transducer head 9 is schematically illustrated in cross-section in FIG. 1, wherein reference numeral 2 indicates a non-magnetic substrate, reference numeral 3 indicates an optional adhesion layer, reference numeral 4 indicates a relatively thick magnetically soft underlayer (SUL), reference numeral 5 indicates an “intermediate” layer stack 5 which may include at least one non-magnetic interlayer 5B of a hcp material adjacent the magnetically hard perpendicular recording layer 6 and an optional seed layer 5A adjacent the magnetically soft underlayer (SUL) 4, and reference numeral 6 indicates at least one relatively thin magnetically hard perpendicular recording layer with its magnetic easy axis perpendicular to the film plane.
The relatively thin interlayer 5, comprised of one or more layers of non-magnetic materials, e.g., interlayer 5B and seed layer 5A, serves to (1) prevent magnetic interaction between the magnetically soft underlayer (SUL) 4 and the at least one magnetically hard recording layer 6; and (2) promote desired microstructural and magnetic properties of the at least one magnetically hard recording layer 6.
Still referring to FIG. 1, reference numerals 9M and 9A, respectively, indicate the main (writing) and auxiliary poles of the magnetic transducer head 9. As shown by the arrows in the figure indicating the path of the magnetic flux φ, flux φ emanates from the main writing pole 9M of magnetic transducer head 9, enters and passes through the at least one vertically oriented, magnetically hard recording layer 6 in the region below main pole 9M, enters and travels within soft magnetic underlayer (SUL) 4 for a distance, and then exits therefrom and passes through the at least one perpendicular hard magnetic recording layer 6 in the region below auxiliary pole 9A of transducer head 9. The relative direction of movement of perpendicular magnetic medium 21 past transducer head 9 is indicated by the arrow in the figure.
Completing the layer stack of medium 1 is a protective overcoat layer 7, such as of a diamond-like carbon (DLC), formed over magnetically hard layer 6, and a lubricant topcoat layer 8, such as of a perfluoropolyether (PFPE) material, formed over the protective overcoat layer.
Substrate 2, in hard disk applications, is disk-shaped and comprised of a non-magnetic metal or alloy, e.g., Al or an Al-based alloy, such as Al—Mg having a Ni—P plating layer on the deposition surface thereof, or alternatively, substrate 2 is comprised of a suitable glass, ceramic, glass-ceramic, polymeric material, or a composite or laminate of these materials. Optional adhesion layer 3, if present on substrate surface 2, may comprise a less than about 200 Å thick layer of a metal or a metal alloy material such as Ti, a Ti-based alloy, Ta, a Ta-based alloy, Cr, or a Cr-based alloy. The relatively thick soft magnetic underlayer 4 may be comprised of an about 50 to about 300 nm thick layer of a soft magnetic material such as Ni, Co, Fe, an Fe-containing alloy such as NiFe (Permalloy), FeN, FeSiAl, FeSiAlN, FeTaC, a Co-containing alloy such as CoZr, CoZrCr, CoZrNb, or a Co—Fe-containing alloy such as CoFeZrNb, CoFeZrTa, CoFe, FeCoB, FeCoCrB, and FeCoC. Relatively thin intermediate layer stack 5 may comprise an about 50 to about 300 Å thick layer or layers of non-magnetic material(s). For example, intermediate layer stack 5 includes at least one non-magnetic interlayer 5B of a hcp material, such as Ru, TiCr, Ru/CoCr37Pt6, RuCr/CoCrPt, etc., adjacent the magnetically hard perpendicular recording layer 6. When present, seed layer 5A adjacent the magnetically soft underlayer (SUL) 4 may comprise a less than about 100 Å thick layer of an fcc material, such as an alloy of Cu, Ag, Pt, or Au, or a material such as Ta, TaW, CrTa, Ti, TiN, TiW, or TiCr. The at least one magnetically hard perpendicular recording layer 6 preferably comprises a high coercivity magnetic alloy with a hexagonal close-packed (hcp) <0001> basal plane crystal structure with uniaxial crystalline anisotropy and magnetic easy axis (c-axis) oriented perpendicular to the surface of the magnetic layer or film. Such magnetically hard perpendicular recording layers typically comprise an about 6 to about 25 nm thick layer(s) of Co-based alloy(s) including one or more elements selected from the group consisting of Cr, Fe, Ta, Ni, Mo, Pt, W, Cr, Ru, Ti, Si, O, V, Nb, Ge, B, and Pd.
Conventional, continuous magnetic film storage media such as described above incur several drawbacks and disadvantages which adversely affect realization of high areal density data/information storage, as follows:
(1) the boundaries between adjacent pairs of bits tend to be ragged in continuous magnetic films, resulting in noise generation during reading; and
(2) the requirement for increased areal recording density has necessitated a corresponding decrease in recording bit size or area. Consequently, recording bit sizes of continuous film media have become extremely minute, e.g., on the order of nanometers (nm). In order to obtain a sufficient output signal from such minute bits, the saturation magnetization (Ms) and thickness of the film must be as large as possible. However, the magnetization quantity of such minute bits is extremely small, resulting in a loss of stored information due to magnetization reversal by “thermal fluctuation”, also known as the “superparamagnetic effect”.
Regarding item (2) above, it is further noted that for longitudinal type continuous magnetic media, wherein the magnetic easy axis is oriented parallel to the film plane (i.e., surface), magnetization reversal by the superparamagnetic effect may occur even with relatively large magnetic particles or grains, thereby limiting future increases in areal recording density to levels necessitated by current and projected computer-related applications. On the other hand, for perpendicular type continuous magnetic media, wherein the magnetic easy axis is oriented perpendicular to the film plane (i.e., surface), growth of the magnetic particles or grains in the film thickness direction increases the volume of magnetization of the particles or grains while maintaining a small cross-sectional area (as measured in the film plane). As a consequence, onset of the superparamagnetic effect can be suppressed for very small particles or grains of minute width. However, further decrease in grain width in perpendicular media necessitated by increasing requirements for areal recording density will inevitably result in onset of the superparamagnetic effect even for such type media.
The superparamagnetic effect is a major limiting factor in increasing the areal recording density of continuous film magnetic recording media. Superparamagnetism results from thermal excitations which perturb the magnetization of grains in a ferromagnetic material, resulting in unstable magnetization. As the grain size of magnetic media is reduced to achieve higher areal recording density, the superparamagnetic instabilities become more problematic. The superparamagnetic effect is most evident when the grain volume V is sufficiently small such that the inequality KμV/kBT>40 cannot be maintained, where Kμ is the magnetic crystalline anisotropy energy density of the material, kB is Boltzmann's constant, and T is the absolute temperature. When this inequality is not satisfied, thermal energy demagnetizes the individual magnetic grains and the stored data bits are no longer stable. Consequently, as the magnetic grain size is decreased in order to increase the areal recording density, a threshold is reached for a given Kμ and temperature T such that stable data storage is no longer possible.
So-called “patterned” or “bit patterned” magnetic media (“BPM”) have been proposed as a means for overcoming the above-described problem of conventional continuous magnetic media associated with magnetization reversal via the superparamagnetic effect, e.g., as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,216, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The term “bit patterned media” (“BPM”) generally refers to magnetic data/information storage and retrieval media wherein a plurality of discrete, independent regions of magnetic material which form discrete, independent magnetic elements that function as recording bits are formed on a non-magnetic substrate. Since the regions of ferromagnetic material comprising the magnetic bits or elements are independent of each other, mutual interference between neighboring bits can be minimized. As a consequence, bit patterned magnetic media are advantageous vis-à-vis continuous magnetic media in reducing recording losses and noise arising from neighboring magnetic bits. In addition, patterning of the magnetic layer advantageously increases resistance to domain wall movement, i.e., enhances domain wall pinning, resulting in improved magnetic performance characteristics.
Generally, each magnetic bit or element has the same size and shape, and is composed of the same magnetic material as the other elements. The elements are arranged in a regular pattern over the substrate surface, with each element having a small size and desired magnetic anisotropy, so that, in the absence of an externally applied magnetic field, the magnetic moments of each discrete magnetic element will be aligned along the same magnetic easy axis. The magnetic moment of each discrete magnetic element therefore has only two states: the same in magnitude but aligned in opposite directions. Each discrete magnetic element forms a single magnetic domain or bit and the size, area, and location of each domain is determined during the fabrication process.
During writing operation of patterned media, the direction of the magnetic moment of the single magnetic domain element or bit is flipped along the easy axis, and during reading operation, the direction of the magnetic moment of the single magnetic domain element or bit is sensed. While the direction of the magnetic easy axis of each of the magnetic domains, elements, or bits can be parallel or perpendicular to the surface of the domain, element, or bit, corresponding to conventional continuous longitudinal and perpendicular media, respectively, bit patterned media comprised of domains, elements, or bits with perpendicularly oriented magnetic easy axis are advantageous in achieving higher areal recording densities for the reasons given above.
Bit patterned media in disk form offer a number of advantages relative to conventional disk media. In principle, the writing process is greatly simplified, resulting in much lower noise and lower error rate, thereby allowing much higher areal recording density. In bit patterned media, the writing process does not define the location, shape, and magnetization value of a bit, but merely flips the magnetization orientation of a patterned single domain magnetic structure. Also, in principle, writing of data can be essentially perfect, even when the transducer head deviates slightly from the intended bit location and partially overlaps neighboring bits, as long as only the magnetization direction of the intended bit is flipped. By contrast, in conventional magnetic disk media, the writing process must define the location, shape, and magnetization of a bit. Therefore, with such conventional disk media, if the transducer head deviates from the intended location, the head will write to part of the intended bit and to part of the neighboring bits. Another advantage of bit patterned media is that crosstalk between neighboring bits is reduced relative to conventional media, whereby areal recording density is increased. Each individual magnetic element, domain, or bit of a patterned medium can be tracked individually, and reading is less jittery than in conventional disks.
Bit patterned magnetic recording media have been fabricated by a variety of processing techniques, including etching processing such as reactive ion etching, sputter etching, ion milling, and ion irradiation to form a pattern comprising magnetic and non-magnetic surface areas in a layer of magnetic material on a media substrate. Several of the these processing techniques have relied upon selective removal of portions of the layer of magnetic material to form the pattern of magnetic and non-magnetic surface areas; whereas others of the processing techniques have relied upon partial removal of selected areas of the media substrate on which the magnetic layer is formed, thereby resulting in different transducer head/media surface spacings having an effect similar to formation of a pattern of magnetic and non-magnetic surface areas in the layer of magnetic material. However, a drawback associated with each of these techniques is formation of topographical patterns in the surface of the media, engendering media performance concerns such as transducer head flyability and corrosion, e.g., due to uneven lubricant thickness and adhesion. A particular drawback associated with a “subtractive” process, i.e., wherein a continuous magnetic recording layer is initially deposited on a substrate and then patterned via ion milling or sputter etching, is the difficulty in accurately performing the milling or etching steps because of redeposition of the removed material(s).
As for formation of patterned magnetic media via ion irradiation, a drawback associated therewith is the requirement for use of a high dose of ion irradiation for sufficient suppression of the magnetic properties of the magnetic layer at the selectively irradiated surface areas. Such high dose ion irradiation typically requires an extended processing interval and removal of the ion-irradiated resist materials (utilized for defining the pattern of ion-irradiated surface areas) is difficult.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for improved processing methodology and techniques which substantially eliminate the above-described disadvantages, drawbacks, and difficulties associated with the above-described methodologies and techniques for fabricating patterned magnetic media. More specifically, there exists a need for improved processing methodology and techniques for cost-effectively fabricating servo-patterned media, track-patterned (i.e., discrete track) media, and bit-patterned (i.e., discrete bit) media, particularly as utilized in hard disk data/information storage and retrieval systems.
The present invention addresses and solves the above-described problems associated with the above-described methodologies and techniques for fabricating patterned magnetic media, while maintaining full compatibility with all aspects of cost-effective, automated manufacturing processing for pattern formation in magnetic media. Further, the methodology afforded by the present invention enjoys diverse utility in the manufacture of all manner of devices and products requiring pattern formation in a layer of magnetic material.